With the increasing use of information technology to access and exchange information over a network, in addition to the emergence of commercial transactions which have been taking place over open networks such as the internet, it has become necessary to store information (particularly about a user) in a secure manner. One method of securing information is by a smart card. A smart card is approximately the size of a conventional credit card; however, instead of having a magnetic strip which stores data on the card, smart cards usually have a microchip embedded within their structure. The microchip stores information in the form of electronic data which may be of use to the smart card user.
Essentially, smart cards can be categorized into two distinct types, namely “contact smart cards” and “contactless smart cards.” Smart card readers are devices that read information contained in a smart card microchip. They are typically connected to a computer so that information in the smart card chip can be relayed to the computer.
“Contact” smart cards are typically inserted into a smart card reader. These cards have a microchip on one side of the card which makes contact with an electrical connector contained within the smart card reader. Data is exchanged between the chip on the smart card and the electrical connector of the smart card reader.
“Contactless” smart cards do not have an exposed chip on one side of the card, but have an antenna embedded within the card itself. The antenna transmits information to a coupler unit or “smart card reader” which is also fitted with an antenna. The antenna allows information to be exchanged without physical contact having to be made between the smart card chip and the smart card reader.
Typically when a smart card is inserted into a reader mechanism, the embedded chip transmits a message to the host machine on which the reader is attached. This message typically acknowledges card insertion into the reader mechanism.
Existing applications that utilize the smart card are launched by a human user after the smart card is inserted or before the smart card is inserted. In the general case of application launch before card insertion a prompt within a typical application requires users to insert and then acknowledge card insertion through a prompt. In the general case of application launch after card insertion a similar acknowledgment is also required.
Internet Service Providers (ISPs) or Internet Access Providers (IAPs) are companies that provide individuals and companies with access to the internet and to other related services, such as website building and hosting. A user of an internet service typically accesses the ISP from his or her computer via a telephone line so as to gain access to the internet. The ISP usually requires the user to enter particular information in relation to the user, such as a login name and password which is then checked against the ISP's database to verify that the user is registered with the ISP. Traditionally ISPs have been located within their own regional areas and therefore the user typically dials a local number to access the ISP.
Problems can occur when the user uses his or her computer to log on to the ISP (e.g., such as on a business trip using a laptop computer) and the number recorded in the computer for the ISP may be different (i.e., different area and/or country code). It is then necessary for the user to enter in the area code (or country number if he or she is overseas) for the ISP and pay for a long distance call. Alternatively, the same ISP may have a local number within the particular locale in which the user is located at a particular time. However, the user typically has to physically search for the local ISP number in the particular locale in which he or she is located. Furthermore, delays in the time it takes for a user to access the internet can result whenever the user is in a different geographic location or happens to use a different computer.
Moreover, there is a need for a simple way to provide advertisements to a user which are specifically directed to that user's tastes and characteristics.
Another issue arising from the increasing use of information technology to access and exchange information over a network is digital rights management. Consumer demand in the market for online books, magazines, music, software and games is dramatically increasing. The increased demand makes it even more important that creators and publishers be assured that their rights will be safeguarded, their content protected, their payments collected, and their profits maintained. At the same time, consumer demand for easier access to content, greater convenience, and lower prices must be met.
Some of the specific areas involved in digital rights management include the purchase and download of e-books and software. Also included is the pay per view or download of valuable and timely printed material (such as industry newsletters), digital video, and digital music.
There is a need for a more effective and more efficient system for controlling access to and usage of various forms of digital data, while ensuring that the necessary information is secure.